thedarkwoodbogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Drub Scrolls
The Drub Scrolls are a series of texts composed by Drub during his journey throughout the universe on a path of self-reflection. The body of work is comprised of numerous mediums including writing, paintings, sculptures, and songs, however the bulk of the content is represented by a set of parchment scrolls which Drub used as a personal journal of sorts. The personal and casual nature of the writing stands out in the text, and tells the store of incredible solitude and sadness in a vast and grief-ridden universe. Acts Summarized The Drub Scrolls are most easily divided into seven parts, sometimes called acts. These acts can be dated based on the events described within them. Notably, some sections describing events in the distant past are composed on relatively newer parchment than those corresponding to more contemporary dates. The First Act - The Senseless and Wasteful Want of All People The First Epoch describes Drubs relationship with the King in the Hole and his upbringing on their home planet. Drub writes these sections as a retrospective and his words are filled with guilt and misery, with many portions of the text reading like an admission of guilt or an apology. Strangely, despite his history with The King, Drub describes their time together fondly and seems to recall him as a close friend and trusted comrade. The first chapter of drub's scrolls offers valuable insights into the daily life on The King's planet before the discovery of The Bog. This information paints a picture that Drub's people were very similar to humans before The Bog became common knowledge. The Second Act - Broken Bonds, All This chapter is written from a first person perspective and bares a tone which sharply contrasts the previous chapter. Drub describes his accumulated power and the tenuous relationship between the royal couple, he provides first-hand details about the royal death cult, the bone council, and even the eventual deception by the queen. Of particular interest in this act are the details of the Queen's inability to conceive a child and the anguish it caused the royal couple during their early years together. The Third Act - Exile, Fear, and Reflection The perspective of this chapter changes once again, this time Drub seems to be recalling the Seven Days of Rage after the queen's deception and the subsequent destruction of his home-world and extinction of his people. This chapter seems to have been written in the wake of these events, likely immediately prior to their occurrence. Drub writes that each day brought a new blight upon his world, and granted the King more strength. On the Seventh day the King grew sober and calm, he offered drub the words, "There. I have come upon the solution my friend. I will devour every memory of her. You are the only person I still have love for, so for the present you may linger. Savor mortality in all of its infinite misery that in the end I might be your savior, and not your reaper." Drub writes that he entered the Bog through the Canyon's Wrest AOI and escaped before The King used his power to absorb all the life and energy from every last one of his people, no matter where they were in the universe. Drub hastily describes the abandonment of his physical form shortly after entering The Bog. He claims he met a mage in The Bog who bore a familiar visage, with silver skin like his own. Drub grows vague in these passages but claims he bartered with the mage and learned the power of changing his form by trading a beloved piece of jewelry given to him by a "dear friend." The Fourth Act - I Stepped out of My Skin and Felt the Air for the First Time Drub, now a being of energy like the King and the Queen, describes his attempts at accumulating power so that he might face the King in a final battle at the end of the universe. These passages are written with a different prose, and were likely penned by another person and not Drub himself. Apparently Drub found great difficulty accumulating power for himself, as his every attempt was thwarted by a greater force than he could muster. Each time Drub tried to use his power for wicked deeds he would fail and his power would grow weaker. Drub came to understand the relationship between Rift Shards and causality, and saw that his actions were being directed by forces unseen. He grew weary of this game and came to rest on the planet Earth. Drub took the form of a human man and stepped out into society to experience the culture of the primitive earth people. At first, he was disgusted and disturbed by humanity, but soon he sees the purity of a people undisturbed by The Bog. He Writes: Drub refers to this as his "humiliation," an event which irrevocably shaped who he chose to become in the future. Drub elects to remain on earth and learn the "secrets" of humanity. He does so for many years and details his experiences with love, loss, friendship, and other emotions he claims to be completely novel to him. The Fifth Act - The Senseless Prophecy Drub opens this act by recounting his encounter with an entity in The Bog who described a prophetic series of events to him. Drub was walking through the bog when he encountered a doe standing alone in a clearing. According to Drub, The creature looked normal but it was anything but. I sensed the otherness of it the moment I turned my head towards it. And surely so, it began to change, The animal was rent, torn and split in a hundred ways. Bones folding outward from hidden places, viscera spilling from the gashes, the skin stretched out in tattered sheets in all directions. Soon there was no longer meat but fragmentary pieces, like a folded sheet of paper. It heaved and shuddered, undulated in alluring and beautiful ways. Soon that shape was a man and he wore shivering lines on his body from top to bottom and they were crimson. The Sixth Act - Cornerstones and the Foundation Upon the Sea of Chaos In this act, Drub Discusses his knowledge of The Crucible and his attempts to access the weapon sorrow The Seventh Act